


Pregnant?! - Steve Rogers x Reader

by InfinityCaptainMarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityCaptainMarvel/pseuds/InfinityCaptainMarvel
Summary: What happens when you find out that you're pregnant with the super soldier's baby? This story will be updated at least once a week so stay tuned!





	1. The Test

You woke up on Monday morning with a start, immediately recognizing that something was off. You slowly pushed yourself our of bed, careful not to wake your husband, who was still peacefully sleeping on the bed beside you. You had been married to Steve Rogers for almost an entire year now. The two of you had met while working on a mission against HYDRA, you being an upper level S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. At first you were against being in a relationship with him, in your line of work it was best not to get too attached to anybody, but he quickly won you over. The two of you now lived together in Stark Tower. 

You made your way towards the bathroom. As you walked, you started to quicken your pace, feeling nausea creeping up on you. You barely made it to the toilet in time before you threw up. You knelt over the toilet for a few minutes before you felt someone come up behind you and pull your hair away from your face. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Steve asked gently.

You took a few deep breaths in an attempt to keep any remaining contents of your stomach down before responding. "Yeah, I guess I'm coming down with something." Feeling weak, you leaned back against the bathroom wall. You hated being sick because it meant you had to take a break from your work. Most people would love that but you enjoyed your work, it gave you a purpose.

Steve knelt down next to you and looked at you with a frown. "Maybe you should take it easy today. Get some rest." You were disappointed but managed a small nod. Steve helped you up and you got back in bed. Then he said goodbye to you and headed off to work for the day. You closed your eyes, exhausted, and not a minute later you were back asleep again.

You woke up an hour later, and since it was already 8:00 in the morning, you decided that it was time to get up. This time when you rose from your bed you felt perfectly fine. You thought that it was weird that you felt better so soon, but brushed it off as a short-lived bug. You didn't want to stay cooped up in your room all day, so you decided to go see what everyone else was up too. As soon as you walked out the door you nearly ran into Natasha. 

"Oh, hey y/n. I though Steve said you were sick." She said with a confused look.

"I was this morning. It was the weirdest thing, I felt super nauseous and dizzy, but it only lasted for a little bit. I feel perfectly fine now. " Natasha stared at you for a few seconds without speaking. You could tell that she was thinking about something, but wasn't quite sure if she should say it. "What?"

She hesitated before starting, "Nothing, it's just...there's no way you could be pregnant right?"

You froze. It seemed impossible, you and Steve always made sure to use protection. "I-I'm not sure. I mean there's no way right?" Then you thought about it and you realized that you were supposed to start your period a few days ago. You had blamed it on stress at the time, but maybe you had been mistaken. "Oh god, I'm late. Natasha what am I supposed to do if I am?!" You started to panic, but you were stopped in your tracks by Natasha. 

"Hey! There's no need to panic yet y/n, you don't know anything for sure. I'll tell you what, wait here and I'll go get a test for you." You thanked Natasha, admiring her ability to stay calm in a situation like this. When she left, you walked back into the room that you shared with your husband. You sat down on the end of the bed, but got back up shortly. You were too nervous to sit still, so instead you paced back and forth across the room awaiting Natasha's return. Around half an hour had passed when you heard a quiet rap on the door. You jogged over and opened it, letting Natasha in and then quickly closing it behind her. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She uttered, "I couldn't find any pregnancy tests in the tower so I had to run down to a store across the street" 

"It's fine, thank you." You responded absentmindedly, eager to get the test over with. Natasha waited in the bedroom while you went to the bathroom to take the test. The next five minuted were the most nerve-racking minutes of your life. There was no way you were pregnant...right? You and Steve had been careful, although in the back of your mind you knew that protection wasn't always one hundred percent reliable. You weren't even sure what you would do if the test came out positive, so you decided to push that idea out of your mind. After all, it was going to be negative.

A timer went off on your phone, signaling that the five minutes were up. You didn't want to look at the test, your whole future was riding on the results. You took a deep breath and forced yourself to look down at the bathroom counter. What you saw next made your heart stop. 

Two lines, you were pregnant. In shock, you backed up until you hit the wall and sank down to the floor, holding your head in your hands. You were having trouble processing anything. You and Steve had never even talked about kids. At the point in your careers that you were at right now it wasn't really an option. 

There was a knock on the door. "Y/n?" Natasha called, "Can I come in?" You couldn't bring yourself to respond so she opened to door. Her eyes fell upon you sitting on the floor.

"Positive." You mumbled. "What am I supposed to do? What if Steve doesn't want the baby? How am I supposed to tell him? How am I going to care for a child while working the most dangerous job in the world? What-"

You were cut off by Natasha, "Calm down, okay? There's no use in panicking. Just talk to Steve, he'll be there for you."

You took a deep breath, but it didn't take away the worry. You had no idea how you were going to tell Steve. You had no idea how he felt about having kids, it never seemed like it was in the cards for the two of you. The more you thought about it though, a baby didn't seem so bad.


	2. Secret

A week had passed since you found out that you were expecting a baby with your superhero husband. You knew that you needed to tell Steve, but you were so nervous about how he would react that you kept putting it off. The only person in the entire world who knew your secret was your best friend, Natasha. You were still waking up with morning sickness every day. You always tried your best to be quiet, so you wouldn't wake up Steve. Unfortunately sometimes he did wake up and you could tell that he was starting to think that something was wrong. 

This morning was no different. You woke up around 6:30 with a strong urge to puke. Steve had his arm wrapped around your waist so you had to push it off before getting out from under the sheets. To your dismay, this woke him up and he opened his eyes as you climbed out of bed, rushing towards the bathroom. 

He groaned and followed you muttering to himself, "Again?" He knelt down beside you and held your hair our of your face as your dinner from the previous night made its way back up. When your nausea passed you leaned against his shoulder and he put an arm around you. "Are you sure you're okay y/n? That's the third time you've thrown up this week, maybe it's time to see a doctor."

You fumbled for an excuse, knowing that it was actually the seventh time you had thrown up that week. "I don't think that's necessary, it's probably just some bug...it will pass." You knew that you didn't sound too convincing and he was looking at you with a concerned expression. "Seriously, I'm fine".

He sighed, "Okay. But if you're not better in three days, you're going to a doctor." You knew that it was no use arguing with him and agreed. That was three days to either tell him about the pregnancy, or get better at hiding it. Not wanting to think about it, you decided to get ready for the day. You pulled on some leggings and an old t-shirt to go work out in. Since you found out you were pregnant, you and Natasha had still been having "training sessions" so that nobody got suspicious. These sessions mostly consisted of Natasha actually training and you sitting off to the side venting to her. You pulled your hair back into a ponytail and headed down to the gym. When you got on the elevator you saw Pepper, another friend of yours. 

She smiled when she saw you, "Hi y/n! I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever!"

You had been mostly keeping to yourself for the past couple of weeks and hadn't gotten the chance to talk to your other friends at Stark Tower. "I know." You replied, "I've been really busy recently, but I've missed everyone."

"Hey, why don't you and Steve come have dinner with Tony and I tonight and we can catch up?" Pepper suggested. You agreed, glad to have something to take your mind off of the conversation that you needed to have with your husband. Once you reached the gym floor you said goodbye to Pepper and set out to find Natasha.

As usual, she was in the gym beating the life out of a punching bag when you entered. Being a trained assassin, she realized that you had entered the room before you even had to say anything. "Hey y/n, how are you?"

"Still a little nauseous from this morning." You replied, "Also I'm a nervous wreck because I know that I've already put off telling Steve about the pregnancy for too long, I need to do it soon. What do I even say Natasha?"

"Oh come on y/n. Don't tell me that the brilliant agent is at a loss for words, you'll think of something." She yelled out as she threw a roundhouse kick at the punching bag.

You put your head in your hands and groaned, "I just can't bring myself to do it. Every time I even think about telling him I freeze up and go into panic mode."

Natasha stopped and turned towards you, offering a sympathetic smile, "Look y/n, I'm going to tell you the truth of this situation. You are pregnant and you aren't going to be able to hide it forever. You're going to start showing and then everybody is going to find out on their own. The longer you wait to tell Steve, the more upset he is going to be that you hid it from him. Just bite the bullet and deal with your situation before it gets worse." As hard as it was to hear, you appreciated your friend's honesty and knew that she was right. Now the only issue was finding the right time to tell Steve. 

You stayed in the gym with Natasha for a few more hours before heading back up to your room. Steve wasn't there when you got back, he was probably at a meeting with with Tony and Fury, a frequent event at the tower. You sat on the couch trying to figure out when the best time to break the news to Steve was. You decided that right before dinner with friends probably wasn't the best idea, so you resolved to tell him that night when you got back. You were still nervous, but having a plan was a little comforting. 

Before you knew it, it was time to go to dinner. You had texted your husband and told him that you had made plans with Pepper, so now the two of you were getting ready to head out. You both dressed in casual clothes since Pepper had wanted to go to a local restaurant. With Tony and Steve being Avengers going out was a lot more relaxing when you all laid low. Once you were ready Steve grabbed your hand and opened the door for you. The two of you made your way down to the lobby of Stark Tower, where you met up with Tony and Pepper. 

Pepper smiled and greeted the two of you, "It's so nice to see you guys! We should probably get going so we don't miss out reservations." With that the four of you exited the tower and made your way towards the restaurant. It was only a couple blocks away and you were surprised by how quickly you were all able to get seated at a table. You sat down next to Steve and Pepper and Tony sat across from the two of you. 

Of course with Tony being Tony there was only one thing on his mind once you were all sitting, "Alright, let's get this party started! Drinks for everyone?" Panic ran through your mind as soon as the sentence left his mouth. You hadn't even thought about how you wouldn't be able to have any alcohol anytime soon. Everyone agreed with him while you tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Umm..actually..." You stammered, "I'm still not feeling one hundred percent better so I think I might just stick with water." Tony stared at you incredulously. Steve started to frown but you cut him off, "I feel better, I just want to take it slow." To your relief they all seemed to believe your lies.

Desperate to get the attention off of yourself you changed the topic, "Tony, how's the wedding planning going?" Tony and Pepper had recently gotten engaged at a press conference and now the wedding was all that the media was talking about. 

Tony laughed, "Oh you better believe that this is going to be the best party that New York has ever seen!" You and Steve both laugh at his remark.

Pepper smiled and rolled her eyes before adding, "It's probably still going to be around to years out. You can't plan the best party that New York had ever seen overnight." The four of you talked about everything that was going on in your lives for the rest of the evening. The wedding, missions, highlight from the past month, everything except for the pregnancy that was still looming in the back of your mind. When you had all finished your meals the sun was setting outside and you decided to head back home. Tony and Pepper walked hand in hand leading the way. You and Steve followed, his arm around your waist and you leaning into his side. With every step you took you grew more and more nervous. 

Eventually you reached the tower and you got on the elevator with you husband. The ride up to your floor was dead silent. You could practically hear your heart pounding in your chest as your breathing became more shallow. The ding of the elevator brought the silence to an end. You and Steve got off and walked through the door to your room. Steve closed the door behind you. It was now or never. You took a deep breath and turned around, looking up at him. You barely managed to find your voice, "Hey Steve...can we talk?"


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Steve immediately took in your nervous state, "Of course, what's wrong y/n?"

"I need to tell you something. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but I was just scared and I don't even know how to say it...just please don't get upset, okay?"

"Y/n." Steve said, placing his hands on your shoulders. "You know that I could never be upset with you, just tell me what's bothering you and we'll fix it together." You tried to meet his eyes, but you were having a hard time concentrating. Not wanting to stall any longer or beat around the bush, you decided to simply come out and say it.

You looked down at the floor, "Steve...I'm pregnant." It stayed silent for a few seconds after you said it and you felt your husband's hands drop from your shoulders. Not being able to take the suspense, you willed yourself to look up. Steve's jaw was hanging open and his face had paled. "Please say something." You whispered. Then suddenly Steve did something you hadn't expected, smile.

"Really? We're going to be parents?!" He pulled you into a hug and you let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding. You were beyond relieved that he wanted the baby too. "How far along are you?" He questioned.

"I'm not quite sure." You responded, "Probably no more than a couple of weeks." Your brief moment of happiness was ended when you started thinking about all of the complications that a baby would create. "Steve, how are we supposed to raise a child in this atmosphere? It's way too dangerous, but it's not like we can just abandon our careers either."

Steve pulled away from you and looked you in the eyes. "Well, for starters, you're not going on any more missions for the time being." You began to pout, but he continued. "As for the rest...we'll figure it out when the time comes. I know it's going to be hard to raise a kid in this life, but it's you and me; we'll figure it out."

Slightly reassured, you headed to the shower to get ready for bed. Feeling the hot water cascading down your back always calmed you down. You also had plenty of time to think while you were by yourself. Over the past week you had grown attached to the baby that you were carrying. Now you wanted nothing more than for things to work out. You knew that you would have to tell the rest of the avengers about the pregnancy soon. While most mothers would wait up to a few months before they started sharing the news, you're coworkers weren't just going to let you stop working on missions without a valid excuse. 

You stepped out of the shower and dried off with a towel before pulling on your pajamas. Then, you walked back into the bedroom that you shared with Steve. He was already laying in bed. You climbed under the sheets and curled up next you your husband. He pulled you closer to him so that your back was pressed against his chest and wrapped his arm around your stomach. You smiled to yourself as you began to drift off to sleep. Maybe everything would work out after all.


	4. The First Appointment

Three weeks later you scheduled a doctor's appointment to check up on the baby. You weren't exactly sure how far along you were, but you figured that it should be enough to be able to get an ultrasound. Steve had made sure that you scheduled it on a day that he didn't have to work, so that he would be able to accompany you.

The morning of the appointment you woke up to the feeling of nausea, a feeling that you were unfortunately getting used to. Morning sickness was even worse than all of the stories you had heard about it and you hoped that it didn't last throughout the entirety of your pregnancy. You decided to eat a bagel for breakfast, simply because it was something bland that you knew wouldn't make you feel any more sick. Then, you met up with your husband and the two of you walked down to the lobby of Stark Tower together. You had planned on taking a taxi to the doctor's office.

Steve smiled at you as you walked outside, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm excited, " you replied. "I can't wait to actually see the baby." Steve waved down a taxi and then opened the door for you as you climbed inside, before taking a seat next to you. You were on high alert being out in public. Working with the avengers made you a target for anybody attempting to do harm and you didn't want to put your baby at risk. Steve noticed how tense you were and grabbed your hand to calm you down.

Before long, you arrived at the doctor's office. You checked in at the front desk and then found a seat in the waiting room next to Steve. You waited for about fifteen minutes, conversing quietly so as not to disturb the silence in the room. Then a nurse appeared where the hallway met the waiting room.

"Mrs.Rogers?" She called. You and Steve stood up and walked over to her. "Follow me please." She led you down a hallway and into a room. "The two of you can sit down and the doctor will be here in just a second." You thanked her and took a seat in the examination chair.

Before long there was a short knock on the door and the doctor entered the room. "Hello Mrs.Rogers, I see you are here to get your first ultrasound." She commented.

You smiled and replied, "Yes, we're really looking forward to it." She doctor walked over to you and moved your shirt up, before spreading some cold jelly on your still flat stomach. She then took the doppler and began to move it around on you stomach. You watched as a picture began to appear on the screen, showing your baby. At the same time the machine began to emit a sound that you quickly recognized as the baby's heartbeat. You beamed and looked over at Steve to see him smiling as well.

"As you can see, the baby is still very small. I would estimate that you are around eight weeks along." The doctor explained. "It appears to be very healthy though. We're just going to request that you schedule another appointment around a month out or the time being."

With that both you and your husband finished talking to the doctor and then walked back out to the lobby. You scheduled your next appointment and then left the building.

"It's amazing how far technology has come." Steve remarked, causing you to laugh.

"I know, you missed out on quite a bit Cap." You joked. "Only a few more weeks until we find out the gender, I feel like it's going to be a boy."

Steve wrapped his arm around your waist as he signaled for a taxi, "I don't care about the gender. As long as I get to have a healthy child with the woman I love." Despite having known Steve for a long time, his words still managed to give you butterflies. A taxi pulled up to the curb and both of you climbed into the back seat, telling the driver to head towards Stark Tower.

"You know y/n, " Steve began, "It's probably about time that we told the rest of the avengers about the pregnancy. They're going to need to know that you won't be going on any missions with them for a while."

"You're probably right. I'm just worried about what they are going to think about us raising a kid while working at the tower." You voiced the fears that you had been harboring in your mind for the past few weeks. "What if they think we're making a mistake?"

Steve shook his head, "You worry too much y/n. They'll be supportive of our decision."

You finally arrived back at the tower and walked in, only to be greeted by Tony. "Where have you guys been? Nobody's been able to find you all morning?"

You were scrambling for an excuse, but Steve responded before you had to say anything. "Actually Tony, can you round everyone up? Y/n and I have something to tell all of you." Despite your nerves, you were glad that you had somebody by your side to help break the news this time. You just hoped that everyone would be as understanding as your husband thought they would be.


	5. The Truth Escalates

After two whole months of pregnancy it was finally time to tell the rest of the avengers. It took some time for Tony to round everyone up, especially since he wouldn't stop bombarding you with questions about what your announcement was. Eventually, all of the avengers were gathered in one of the tower's many living rooms. You and Steve were standing in the middle of the room, while many of the others were looking very confused. Natasha just sat with a smug grin on her face.

Tony was the first to speak, "So...are you guys finally going to tell me what's going on here or are you just going to leave me in the dark?"

"Be patient! They're getting to it." Natasha shot back.

You nervously shifted your weight from on foot to the other as Steve began to talk. "So we decided that it was time to fill you all in on something...and explain why y/n isn't going to be going out on any more missions." This only seemed to confuse everyone even more.

"What?!" Bruce looked stunned, "Y/n, you know that you are a valued member of the team."

Steve continued before anybody else had time to say anything, "Well, it wouldn't exactly be safe for her to continue fighting right now because..." He paused and looked over at you with a small smile, urging you to finish the sentence. 

You took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." The news made everyone in the room fall silent, most of the avengers in varying degrees of shock and scrambling to figure out how to respond to what you had just said. You looked around to try to gauge how everybody was feeling, but it was difficult to tell. You were getting more anxious by the second while you waited for someone to respond and you could practically hear your heart pounding in your chest. You loved your job and had hoped that all of your coworkers would support you through this.

Finally, Tony stood up, "Do you guys understand how dangerous this is? You are already at risk just by working in this field and now, if this information gets out, y/n is going to be sought out by all of our current enemies. There is no way..."

"Come on Tony." Clint interrupted, "It's not impossible to be an avenger and have a family, look at me. As long as we keep y/n and the baby somewhere where they can't be found, this could work out." You were relieved that at least one more person was on your side.

"I can't believe that none of you figured this out sooner," said Natasha while rolling her eyes, "There were literally dozen of signs." 

"Hey y/n." You glanced over at Bucky to see that he was beaming. "Does this mean that I'm going to be an uncle?" You laughed and nodded. Since Bucky was Steve's best friend it was only fitting. 

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, if this is really happening then we should work on setting up a safe house as soon as possible." 

For over an hour the avengers continued to debate over all of the things that they were going to have to do to preserve the safety of the baby. Eventually you could tell that they were all warming up to the idea of having a tiny superhero around. You knew that your child was going to be very spoiled, but also lucky to have so many people that cared for it. When you and Steve left the living room, you felt very relieved about how everything had played out. Worn out from such a long day, you settled down on the couch as soon as you got back to your room. Steve took a seat next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You could see the sun setting through the large window that spanned across the wall, casting shades of pink and orange across the sky.

"You know y/n, I've wanted this for so long. Ever since I saw how happy Clint was with his wife and kids. I just never thought it was going to happen for me."

You were surprised by this confession, "Really? You've never said anything about that. I guess I wanted to be a mom when I was little, but once I started training to be an agent I put it out of my mind." 

"Well now we can both have what we want, even if it takes some work to make it happen." 

"Yes we can," you agreed with a soft smile. Steve leaned over and brought his hand up to your cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips and causing butterflies to erupt in your stomach. You were beyond excited to begin the next phase of your life.


	6. Opening the Envelope

You were currently at your twelve week appointment and you had just gotten blood work done so that the doctors could check for any medical conditions, as well as attempt to figure out the gender of the baby.

You heard the door knob turn, and your doctor reentered the room that you had been waiting in. "Alright Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, you baby appears to be perfectly healthy, and we were also able to determine the gender. Do you want to find out now?"

"Actually, " Steve replied. "We wanted to wait and find out when it's just the two of us."

The doctor nodded in response. "Okay. In that case, I'm just going to give you a picture of your latest ultrasound and write at the bottom of it. I'll put it in an envelope so you guys can open it later."

"Sounds great," you said. As soon as she finished sealing the envelope, she handed it to you and you left the office with your husband. 

While you were in the taxi, on the way back to the tower, you had a death grip on the envelope. This was the most anticipated part of your pregnancy. You didn't really have an opinion on what you wanted the baby to be, but you were excited to find out. 

"Nervous?" Steve asked, after taking in your jittery state.

"Maybe a little," you replied. "More excited though." The rest of the ride you let your imagination wander, dreaming about all of the ways that your life would change after the baby was born.

Eventually the car came to a stop and you arrived back at the tower. The elevator ride up to your room was silent and you could practically feel the anticipation filling up the small space. When the ding sounded to signal that you had reached your floor, you got off and walked to your door. Steve opened it for you and you went straight to your bed and sat at the end of it, still clutching the envelope tightly. Steve took a seat next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ready to open it?" He asked hesitantly. 

You continued to stare down at the envelope, "Ready as I'll ever be." You held it up to open it, but your hands were shaking and you couldn't hold it steady. You would think that after working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for so many years and dealing with dangerous criminals all the time, something like this would be a piece of cake. Still, your nerves were getting the best of you. "You do it," you held out the envelope to your husband.

He laughed, gently taking hold of it, and then opened it, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. "Okay, on the count of three. One...two...three." Steve unfolded the paper and you saw the ultrasound picture of your baby, but then your eyes darted down two the bottom of the page. You heart leaped and a huge smile spread across your face. Circled in pen was one word...girl. 

Before you had the chance to say anything you felt yourself being engulfed in a tight hug. When the two of you finally pulled apart, you saw that Steve had tears in his eyes. Suddenly you could no longer contain your emotions and you felt tears beginning to run down your own cheeks. 

"Oh my god! We're having a little girl." You placed a hand on your stomach, grinning through your tears.

Steve placed his hands over your own, "She's going to be perfect, just like her mother."

"Only because she's going to have the best father that anybody could ever ask for." With that you leaned in and kissed Steve passionately, his hands moving to your waist. After a few seconds, the two of you pulled away.

Steve got up and moved the ultrasound picture to a nightstand by the bed. "How do you think everybody else is going to feel about a little girl?"

"I know that Natasha will be excited." Then you remembered a conversation that you had with your friends back when you first told them that you were pregnant. "Oh, by the way, I promised Pepper that she could help plan a baby shower where we can do a gender reveal."

"That sound fun, as long as it subtle. We don't want the whole world to know that we're expecting." 

"Of course." You laid back onto the bed, looking forward to telling everyone that there was going to be one more girl in the family soon enough.


	7. The Gender Reveal

Pepper had spent the whole week planning the perfect baby shower for you. You told her to keep it simple because the party had to be low key. Letting anybody from the outside world know about the baby would put your entire family in danger.

"Okay y/n," Pepper approached you one day. "Everything is ready for the shower except for the gender reveal. You wanted something simple, so I was thinking we go with a cake and color the inside of it either pink or blue, that way when we cut into it, everybody will be able to see what color it is."

"That sounds great," you replied. "I'm guessing that you'll need to know what the gender is?"

A smile spread across your friend's face. "Yes, can you tell me now? I can hardly wait to find out!"

You looked around to make sure that nobody else was within earshot. "Alright...well, in about six months, us girls are going to be one less outnumbered."

"Oh my god, that's so exciting!" Pepper was struggling to keep her voice down, "I'll have a cake made and them we can have the shower this weekend."

The remaining days until the baby shower went by quickly. You had a hard time keeping the gender a secret, especially from Natasha. She was your best friend and tried on many occasions to coax the information out of you, but you remained strong. Eventually, the day of the party arrived.

"How come I'm the last person to arrive at the party, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" you asked Steve as he guided you down the hallway that led to one of the many living rooms in Stark Tower. 

"Because," he started as you approached the door, "Everybody is very excited and they all wanted to be here when you arrived." When Steve opened the door everybody in the living room turned to look at you and you heard a series of cheers.

Tony shouted above everyone else, "Well now that preggo is here we can finally get this party started!"

You took a moment to admire the room. The decorations were perfect: elegant, yet also fun for an occasion like this one. The room had been adorned with shades of muted pink and baby blue. Ribbons, curtains, balloons, and pillows were all placed to add accents in just the right places. The room that Pepper had chosen had a large window overlooking the city, from which you could see for miles.

You spent time enjoying the party with your friends, talking and playing various games. You were so thankful that the other avengers were there for you and supported you through the pregnancy

"Hey everybody, gather round," Tony said suddenly. You were confused by his request, after all the only thing left to do that Pepper had told you about was the gender reveal. "So usually at things like this everybody brings 'cute' little gifts for the expecting mother, but we decided to go in on something for you together. Although, I paid for it, so it was mostly me."

"Watch it Stark," Wanda interjected. "We we're the ones that designed it, without us the whole thing would be a mess."

"Okay, fine. Anyways, check this out." He rolled a marble out onto the floor and an image was projected into the air. You were confused at first, seeing only a picture of a small clearing amidst a growth of pine trees. Then Tony snapped his fingers and a house appeared. It was a white ranch-style, with flowers planted all around it. 

You covered your mouth with your hand, "Its beautiful."

"Once the baby is born you won't be able to live at the tower anymore, it would be too dangerous for the kid," Clint explained. "I talked to Fury about setting up a safe house for you and Steve to be able to settle down in. Everyone was excited about the idea and wanted to help and make it perfect for you guys."

"It isn't done being built quite yet, but you will be all moved in before the baby arrives," Pepper assured you.

You couldn't believe that your friends had done so much to help you out and you were trying your best not to start crying. "I can't thank you guys enough, it's incredible."

The group proceeded to show you the designs for the interior of the house, each person eager to tell you what they had contributed to the project. The house was perfect. They had thought of everything that you could ever need or want to have in a home. Once your daughter was born, she was going to have the perfect place to live in the peace and quiet of the normal world.

"Okay everybody," Pepper said while carrying a cake into the room. "It's time for the gender reveal." She set the cake down on a table in front of you and your husband. It was fairly plain the outside, having been frosted with white icing and then lightly coated in sprinkles. She then placed a knife next to it. You picked it up and Steve placed his hand over yours. Together, you moved the knife until it was hovering over the cake.

"Is everyone ready?" you asked. 

"Stop stalling and cut the cake already!" joked Natasha.

With that, you and Steve cut into the cake, slicing a piece before very slowly pulling it away from the rest of the cake. When you did, you revealed that the inside of the cake had been colored a bright pink. Everyone begin cheering and you smiled brightly.

Natasha was beaming as well, "Thank god, I don't know what I would do with anymore testosterone around here. I'm so happy for you y/n!"

"Congrats Cap," said Tony, patting Steve on the back. "She's gonna have you wrapped around her little finger." 

You laughed, knowing that it would probably be true. You were so excited for the house to be build and for the baby to come. The next four and a half months were going to be long and difficult, but you knew that it would be more than worth it in the end.


	8. The Attack

You sat at a conference table with all of the avengers, awaiting news from Nick Fury. He had called for a meeting with everybody in the tower, claiming that something had come up and it was urgent. Once everyone had taken a seat he began speaking.

"Alright, here's the deal. S.H.I.E.L.D. recently found a new Hydra base in Copenhagen, Denmark. They're attempting to make a new serum that could genetically modify a human to make them strong enough to defeat an entire army on their own. The base won't be easy to take down and we're going to need every one of you, excluding y/n for obvious reason."

Next to you Steve furrowed his brow, "You mean you're going to leave y/n here alone the entire time that we're gone? Are you sure I shouldn't stay back just inca-"

Fury cut Steve off, "She's a highly trained agent Captain, I think she'll be fine for a few days. Besides, we need all the help we can get on this mission."

Everybody in the room turned to look at you and you rolled your eyes, "Fury's right guys. I can manage myself, go save the world."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

That was three days ago. Shortly after the meeting, everyone had left on the Quinjet and you had the whole tower to yourself. It was kind of nice to get some peace and quiet. You loved all of the avengers and they had become your family, but sometimes they got on your nerves. Steve had been really nervous about leaving you, so the two of you talked on the phone every night. Each time you told him about your boring days in the empty tower and he told you about their progress in Denmark. The mission had just been completed and the Hydra base was successfully taken down, so the team was heading back to New York.

In the meantime, you were reading. You had started a book called Unbroken, which was the biography of a soldier who was in a plane crash and spent over a month adrift. Your hand was resting on your growing stomach. There were only four months left until your due date.

All of a sudden you felt that something was off. You could have sword that you heard something downstairs, but you were the only one home and you knew that the Quinjet hadn't arrived yet. You put down your book and crept over to the bedroom door, slowly opening it. You stood there for a couple minutes and listened. You could just barely make out the sound of somebody rummaging around on anther floor. You walked to the stairs as quietly as you could and began making your way down.

Each time you reached a landing you stopped and listened for the intruder until you were able to identify the floor that they were on. Five floors up from the ground floor, where the team's headquarters was. You could hear someone talking faintly, it sounded like German. That most likely meant Hydra. Thankfully you could only make out one voice.

Your heart was pounding in your chest. There was no way that you were getting out of this without fight. In order to get to the next staircase and exit the building, you would have to pass the intruder. You also knew that you couldn't let whoever it was get to any top secret information. You placed your hand on your stomach, whispering to yourself, "It's okay baby, we got this." You had been trained your whole life to handle fights. You would just have to be extra careful this time. You edged towards the sound of the voice, hugging the wall. You quickly poked your head around the corner and saw that the door to an IT room had been left ajar.

From the door you could hear the intruder talking, most likely into an earpiece, "Das Gebäude ist leer, ich suche jetzt nach Informationen". While you didn't know much German, you understood that the man was searching the computers right now. You had to work quickly before he got his hands on any important files.

You darted across the hall and stood flat against the wall next to the door. Your breathing had quickened to an abnormal pace as you tried to keep yourself calm. It was now or never. You ran into the room and saw the man facing away from you. Before he even had time to register what was going on you grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned his around. Then, you swung your leg up as high as you could and felt it connect with his jaw. He stumbled backwards before crumbling to the floor, his eyes rolling back in his head. You backed up and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. You were getting worn out a lot easier these days. You weren't really sure how to handle the situation from there, so you got some rope and tied the man's hands behind his back while you waited for everybody to get back. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Quinjet landed on the top of Stark Tower and the avengers piled out, Steve at the front. They were all exhausted after a long mission and wanted to be able to relax. Steve had been upset about having to leave y/n for multiple days and was looking forward to being back at the tower with her.

They all made their way to the elevator, too tired to even talk to each other. Steve stared at the ground while he leaned against the wall. As soon as they began to move downwards, though, he noticed something out of the ordinary.

"Hey guys?" His heart began to race. "Does anyone know who's footprint that is?"

Natasha looked down at the floor of the elevator and then back up at Steve with wide eyes, "It doesn't match up with any of our shoes."

Steve's worries had been confirmed. Somebody had gotten into the tower while they were away. All of the worst possible scenarios started running through his head. He nearly broke the elevator door trying to get off when it reached the floor that your room was on. When he didn't find you there, he took of running through the tower; making his way down each floor while yelling your name.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

You were sitting on the floor with your back to the wall, wondering what you were going to do with the mystery man, when you heard your name being called down the hall. Your heart leapt with joy at hearing the sound of your husband's voice.

"In here!" you yelled, too tired to stand up. When Steve appeared in the doorway he visibly relaxed and came to kneel in front of you. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running his hands down your arms as he looked for signs of injury.

"I'm fine...we're fine."

Right at that moment the rest of the avengers caught up with Steve. He had run off so fast that they had been left behind. Each one of them looked relieved to see you. Tony and Thor quickly grabbed the man, still passed out on the floor, and took him away to deal with him.

Steve sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have left, this is my fault."

"No," Natasha stopped his train of thought. "You couldn't have known, and it looks like y/n handled the situation just fine. That guy took a hard beating."

"Nat's right, don't think about what could have happened. I'm just glad you're all back now. Believe it or not, the peace and quiet got kind of boring."

Bruce laughed, "I find that hard to believe, but thanks for flattering us."

A silence settled throughout the room. Slowly, people began leaving to go back to their rooms. Everybody was worn out from the mission. You began to feel tired yourself and closed your eyes for a few seconds.

"Hey, we should go back up to our room." Steve suggested. "You need to rest."

You simple mumbled an okay and pushed yourself up of the ground. You leaned against Steve as the two of you took the elevator back upstairs. As soon you got back to the room, you collapsed onto the bed, kicking your shoes off in the process. Steve sat down next to you and leaned back against the pillows. You curled into his side and fell asleep almost instantly. You had missed him a lot while he was gone and, now, felt almost as if a weight had been lifted of your shoulders. As you drifted off Steve smiled down at you softly, happy to be back home.


	9. Labor

It was the first morning of your 38th week of pregnancy and you were sitting at the kitchen counter eating pancakes with your husband. You had felt like you were starving almost every minute of the past few weeks and pancakes seemed like your only lifeline at the moment. The room was completely silent as you watched the sun rising over the tops of the skyscrapers though the kitchen window.

All of a sudden, you felt a sharp pain in your stomach and you squeezed your eyes shut, dropping your fork back onto your plate, while drawing in a sharp breath.

Steve quickly looked up at you, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

The pain continued for another thirty seconds or so, but you answered through it. "I think I might be going into labor." Steve's eyes widened for a second, but then he composed himself and placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

"Okay, we're ready for this. Remember, the doctor said to come to the hospital once your contractions are five minutes apart so we still have a little bit of waiting to do."

You groaned and continued eating, "We were supposed to have two more weeks, why right now?!"

"Hey, she's just eager to get out into the world."

The next contraction didn't hit you until about fifteen minutes later, while you were helping Steve clean up the dishes. To start out the contractions weren't that bad, you could talk through them and they just felt like a stomach ache. Then, as time went on, they got worse. After an hour they were twelve minutes apart. Then, at two and a half hours into labor, they had lessened to nine minutes apart. The pain was still bearable, but you had to find things to distract yourself.

"Can we do something?" you asked Steve, when you could no longer sit comfortably. "I need something else to focus on."

"Of course, what do you want to do? I have a deck of cards around here somewhere if you want to play a game."

You laughed, "You're such a dork sometimes, but sure. I'll do anything at this point." 

Since you and Steve had gotten together he had taught you many of the card games that he used to play with Bucky back in the 40's. One of your of your personal favorites was a game called "gin rummy", which was what the two of you decided to play as you settled yourselves on the couch. Normally you would play at a table, but your back was starting to ache and the couch seemed much more comfortable. You were intensely focused on playing the game and time seemed to go by a little faster. The two of you played so many hands that you lost count and neither of you knew who was in the lead anymore. The whole time, Steve continued to time your contractions. 

After another two hours you were growing impatient and threw you cards down onto the couch cushion, "What time am I at?"

Steve looked at you sympathetically, "The last one was about five minutes and thirty seconds apart." 

You whined and threw your head back, "I just want her out already, the contractions keep getting worse."

"We could probably go now. By the time we get everything in the car and actually drive to the hospital you'll be at five minutes."

You were content with that, so you pushed yourself up off the couch and couch and waited by the door while Steve grabbed your things. You had packed a bag for the hospital a couple of weeks prior with clothes and other things that the baby would need while you were there. Tony had also let you set up a car seat in one of the cars that Happy drove so that it would be there when you brought the baby home. Once Steve had everything, the two of you took the elevator down to the lobby where Happy was waiting with the car.

"Here we go." Steve said while helping you into the back seat. He put the bags in the trunk and then climbed in after you.

You could feel the anticipation in the car on the way to the hospital. Steve was trying not to show it, but he was possibly even more nervous than you. You both knew that there were so many things that could go wrong during childbirth. All that you could do was hope that somehow both you and the baby were healthy in the end. The contractions were coming even faster than before and you had to rock back and forth to keep from crying out. 

Before you knew it you had arrived at the hospital and you could feel the anxiety building up in your chest. Nothing in the world could have truly prepared you for this moment; everything happened so quickly. You were in the lobby, and then you were in the maternity ward, then you were led to a room, and then lying down in a bed waiting until you were told that it was time to push. You were nearing three minutes apart and in excruciating pain. Steve held your hand through each contraction and you were thankful for his enhanced healing abilities because you were almost certain that you would have broken his hand without them.

You had no idea how much time passed, but eventually a doctor came in and told you that you were ten centimeters dilated. She called in a couple of nurses and instructed you to push when each one of your next contraction hit. Every time she gave the word you pushed as hard as you could. The process didn't go nearly as fast as you had hoped, but soon enough the sound of crying filled the room. You breathed a sigh of relief and fell back against the bed's pillows. The doctor called Steve over to cut the umbilical cord and then quickly wrapped your daughter in a blanket and handed her to you.

In that moment it was like nothing in the entire universe had ever mattered or ever would matter, except for the baby that was lying against your chest. Steve sat down in a chair next to you and brushed his hand over her cheek, tears in his eyes. You could feel tears beginning to pool in your own eyes as well. 

"She's beautiful," you whispered. 

Steve nodded, "You are both so amazing."

"Do you have a name for her?" asked one of the nurses, who had brought the birth certificate to be filled out. You and Steve had agreed on names for the baby very early on in your pregnancy, so there was no doubt in your mind about what it was going to be. You had decided to give her a first name that was meaningful, after Steve's mother, and a middle name that you both liked. 

You looked down at your baby as she stared up at you with her big blue eyes, "Her name is Sarah Avery Rogers."


	10. Meet Baby Rogers

Even after spending a few hours with Sarah, everything still felt like a dream. You couldn't believe how lucky you were to have such an amazing daughter. It was strange to think about how nervous and upset you had been when you first found out that you were pregnant because now you wouldn't take it back for the world. You had finally found your true purpose, not to protect the planet, but to protect just this one child and raise her to someday become a person who would inspire everyone that she crossed paths with. 

Sarah was asleep in a small crib next to your hospital bed. She looked so peaceful and innocent and you felt yourself needing to protect that innocence because you had never seen it in your own life until that moment. Sarah had beautiful blue eyes and thin, light hair that covered her tiny head. It was impossible for you to take your eyes off of her. You were exhausted after many long hours of labor, but you couldn't sleep. You didn't want to. Steve had stepped out into the lobby to call Tony and the others and tell them that the baby had arrived. You knew that they would be there almost immediately after hearing the news, so you and Steve had decided to wait a few hours before calling to give the three of you some time alone. 

You heard the door open and Steve walked back into the room, sitting down at the end of your bed. "Tony said that they will be here soon. From the amount of crashing and scrambling I heard on the other end it sounded like they were already out the door by the time I ended the call."

"Great," you replied, your voice laced with sarcasm. "Get ready for total mayhem."

Steve laughed, "I'll make sure they're on their best behavior."

Before long a nurse knocked on the door and came in, looking frazzled. She sighed, "There's a 'Tony Stark and friends' in the lobby demanding to be let in. Are you okay with them visiting right now, because I'm not so sure that we'll be able to stop them."

You smiled and shook your head, "Yes, they can come in."

Not even thirty seconds later the door flew open and all of the avengers, along with Pepper, filed in. It was a strange sight to see, they all looked very out of pace in such a quiet environment.

Thor broke the silence, "Congratulations on your heir, Captain and Lady y/n."

"Thank you Thor," Steve replied.

Natasha went over to stand next to the crib, "She looks just like you y/n, except with Steve's eyes. She's adorable."

"What's her name?" Bruce inquired.

"We decided to name her Sarah, after Steve's mother."

Tony gasped with mock offense, "I can't believe that you didn't name her after me, and after all I've done for you."

You rolled your eyes, "Sorry Tony, next time."

"You two are going to be great parents," said Pepper, after elbowing Tony in the ribs.

All five of the visitors wanted to get to hold the baby, so after Steve attempted to give a lesson on how to safely and properly hold a baby, and was laughed at by Tony and nearly everyone else, they began to take turns with her. Each one of them was very gentle and sweet with her, which warmed your heart. They were going to be the best aunts and uncles. Sarah was going to be so spoiled. While she wasn't going to grow up in the tower, she would still be a big part of everyones lives.

Being with all of your closest friends at the same time almost made you start to feel sad. Your life was never going to be the same as it was before. No more missions or spending late nights up together in the tower. You wouldn't be able to see the avengers as much as you were used to because they would still have to do their jobs and you would be at a secret location. A location that they wouldn't be able to go to too often because it would risk the address getting out.

"You guys know that you're not allowed to forget about us right?" you said, voicing your worries. "I mean, you'll come visit as often as you can? Sarah's going to need all of her aunts and uncles around to keep her company."

"Of course!" Pepper replied. 

Everyone else agreed with her, so you were content. You felt a happiness wash over you unlike anything you'd ever felt before. You had everything that you had ever dreamt of, the perfect husband, the perfect child, and a beautiful house where you could spend the rest of your lives in peace.

Eventually, they all left to go back to the tower, promising to visit as soon as you got out of the hospital. It was just you, Steve, and Sarah. You finally gave in to the exhaustion that you were feeling and drifted off to sleep, a smile still of your face.


	11. A New Home

After spending three whole days in the hospital, it was time to take Sarah home. You were looking forward to moving into your new house. It had been completed a few weeks ago, but Pepper had suggested that you wait until the baby was born to visit it for the first time. That way, you would have a lot to look forward to when you started the new phase of your life.

Happy had pulled the car up to the curb outside of the hospital. Steve gathered up all of your things while you picked up Sarah, and then the three of you went outside to meet him. After buckling Sarah into her car seat, you and Steve sat down in the back of the car on either side of her. Happy pulled away from the curb and began driving.

He glanced at you in the rearview mirror. "Tony told me to tell you he had all of your personal belongings moved from the tower to your house while you were in the hospital. Everything is completely ready for you to move in."

"Thanks Happy," you replied. You were beyond thankful that Tony had taken care of all of the moving that you thought you were going to have to do. Having a newborn to take care of was stressful enough. 

Before long you had gotten away from the metropolitan part of New York and were driving through Upstate New York. While the skyscrapers of the city were admirable and beautiful in their own way, your current surroundings were breathtaking. There were trees all around you that were greener than any you had ever seen in the city. The buildings were scarce; for the most part you were completely surrounded by nature. Happy turned off the main road and drove along a dirt road for a while. Then, you came to a clearing. For the first time in person, you saw the house that Tony had shown you pictures of months ago. It was even more than you had imagined. So simple and clean, with lots of open grass surrounding it. A ways away you could see a lake glistening in the daylight. There was a calm and quiet atmosphere, making you feel at peace instantly. You were at a loss for words.

Happy put the car in park at the end of the dirt road. "I'll get your things if you guys want to go inside."

You got Sarah from her car seat and Steve walked around to open the door for you. You placed your feet down on the long, green grass and started walking towards the house. There were white planks covering the exterior walls and a gray roof. White fencing surrounded a small porch,with a porch swing off to the right of the door. You stood there for a minute admiring it, before making your way inside. 

All of your friends had done an amazing job furnishing the house. There were modern couches and chairs in the living and dining rooms, but many vintage pieces were mixed in to make the house feel more unique. There were three bedrooms in the house, the master bedroom, a spare bedroom, and the nursery. The nursery was decorated with memorabilia from each one of the avengers so that Sarah could grow up knowing where she came from. You couldn't believe how much thought had been put into each room. 

"It's beautiful," you whispered while standing in the middle of the nursery. Your daughter had fallen asleep in your arms and the light from the window was casting a warm glow throughout the room.

Steve walked over to the two of you and wrapped his arm around your waist. "I love you both so much." You looked up into his eyes smiling, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and you were the happiest that you had been in your whole life.

You had a beautiful daughter that you got to raise and a husband that you loved with all of your heart. You had never imagined yourself living the simple life, settling down and having a family, but you now realized that it was everything that you had ever wanted. You couldn't wait to experience the rest of your life in your new home. The ups and downs, good times and bad times, you would get to go through it all with the people who meant the world to you. This was your happily ever after.


End file.
